


Git Gud

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Discontinued basically, F/M, Forgot that last one, I haven't decided yet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possible Character Death, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay is a spy working for an agency called C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. The agency gets compromised, He husband finds out she’s a spy, and she has to save Gavin, her coworker and best friend at the agency, from death cause the people who soiled the agency want him dead too. Join, her, Gavin, and her husband Michael, on an adventure to save espionage the way they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation 1- AGENCY COMPTOMISED

It had all started as a typical Monday morning. Lindsay had gotten dressed and waved goodbye as her husband went out for the day to do his job as a police officer in Austin. Lindsay had to stay behind for a little bit to continue to pretend that she was just a housewife to Michael. She then proceeded to get ready for her real job. She grabbed her supplies, fed and played with the family cat Lector, then she left the house to got to her actual job.

As it turned out, Lindsay was not a housewife at all. She was really a spy agent who worked at the privately owned C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. spy agency. She had worked there for many years. She had met Michael after she had started and knew she had to keep her job as a spy a secret as to not put him in any more danger then he puts himself in regularly.

She walked into the building where her agency hid and was stationed. She entered the proper codes and took the elevator down to the main office.

“Good morning Agent Tuggey!” the secretary greeted her as she entered the office.

“Chelsea, it’s Agent JONES now. I’ve been married for two years; I’d have hoped you were used to it by now. And you can just call my Lindsay anyway. It’s not like we don’t see each other every day I walk in,” Lindsay informed Chelsea.

“Sorry, I know I should be used to it but I just knew you as Tuggey for so long.”

“Things change,” Lindsay shrugged. “But the fact that I’m happy to be greeted by you every morning won’t. Even if you still call me by my maiden name,” she finished as she walked away.

She walked around the office greeting everyone she passed. She was excited for today. She had heard a rumor floating around that she may be getting a promotion, but today would be the day she found out if that rumor was true.

Finally, she walked up to the desk of her best friend in the office, Gavin Free. Gavin was the adopted son of one of the founders of the company, Geoff Ramsey. “Good morning Gav. How’s the data entry treating you today?” she greeted and asked.

Gavin turned towards her to acknowledge her. “It’s the same as always. Keeping the numbers in check and what not.” Then he gave Lindsay a look over and noticed how happy she was. ”And how are you this morning Linds? You’re looking extra chipper this morning,” he asked with a smile.

“I heard a promotion rumor on Friday and now that it’s Monday, I’d like to find out if it is true.”

“Burnie, Gus, Joel, Matt, and Geoff love you. I wouldn’t be surprised if that rumor is true,” he assured her.  
“If it is I hope they don’t relocate me. Michael kinda needs to say in Austin for his job.”

“I haven’t met him yet. I’d really like to.”

“You’d like him. And I bet he’d like you, too,” she replied with a smile.

“Well this is exciting!”

“Now that we’re both excited, why don’t we go find out from Geoff if that rumor was true,” she said as she gestured for him to get up with her.

“Ok. But why do I need to go with you?”

“To cheer me on. Plus, I’m sure your dad would like to see you too.”

“But I see him every day he’s not on a mission,” Gavin replied as he got up and followed Lindsay.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you anyway. He and Griffon adopted you for a reason.”

“Yeah, cause my parents didn’t make it back on a mission they went on with him and he felt it was his responsibility to raise me after that.”

“Well he did a good job,” Lindsay said as she knocked on the window into Geoff’s office. “AGENT RAMSEY. I HAVE A RUMOR TO CHECK WITH YOU ABOUT!” she yelled to make it loud enough so Geoff could actually hear her.

Geoff got up and opened the door to his office for them. “Come in Jones. Now Gav, why are you here?” he asked.

“I’m here for moral support for Lindsay,” Gavin replied with shrug

“Fair enough. Now Jones, what did you want to ask about?” Geoff asked.

“I heard a rumor on Friday about a possible promotion. I just wanted to find out if it was true. Whether it is or isn’t I’ll be back to being focused on work for the rest of the day,” she answered.

“Well Jones, the rumor mill is an interesting one. We were going to have a group meeting about said rumor. But if you want the answer now-“ Geoff was cut off by the sound of the alarm going off. “Shit!”

“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! THERE ARE UNKNOWN ENEMIES IN THE BUILDING!” the alarm went.  
“Shit! Both of you down under my desk,” Geoff commanded. Then the three of them hid under the desk

“Geoff, What’s going on?” Gavin asked quietly.

“I don’t know. The agency hasn’t been attacked in years. I’m not sure who it could be this time,” Geoff whispered to answer.

“Well we do have a lot of enemies,” Lindsay whispered.

“Thanks for the input Jones,” Geoff whispered mockingly.

Then the door slammed open. “THIS IS RAMSEY’S OFFICE!” one of the intruders yelled.

“I figured that from the sign, Bruce,” the other intruder replied.

“Is he on an away mission. Or is he just in another room waiting on another spy way to stop Kovic from bringing the system down?”

“He is that Free kid’s dad. So we know Free has the reverse code or something.”

“What code? I don’t have a code,” Gavin whispered.

“Jones,” Geoff whispered as he turned to her. “Gavin does have the code; he just doesn’t know it. I need you to get him out of here take him to L.A. where we can enter the backup code to fix all this,” he finished.

“But how am I supposed to get him out without there being more conflict?” she whisper-asked.

“James, we still need to find him so we can put him with the other founders in Funhaus jail,” Bruce said.

Geoff sighed. “I’m a dead man anyway. I’ll create a diversion so you two can escape.” He whispered. Then he got out from under the desk. “HEY SHIT SHOWS!” he yelled. “Guess it didn’t occur to y’all to look. Thank god,” he mockingly said. Then he walked to the front of the desk. “I’ll come quietly if you stop sucking,” he finished. He then quickly pointed to himself, then the door, then to Lindsay who had peered out from the desk to see what was happening, then to the door again.

Bruce and James grabbed Geoff and tied his hands around his back. “You’re coming with us, ass clown,” Bruce said as he and James dragged him away.

“Ok. Now Geoff’s gone and we have to escape,” Lindsay said quietly.

“But I’m not good at acrobatics and stuff. I’m not a spy and I do data entry for a reason,” Gavin replied in quiet panic.

Lindsay quickly grabbed Gavin and threw him over her shoulders. “I have a gun; we’ll be safe as long as we hurry,” she quickly replied. She drew her gun and ran out the door.

She shot at the intruders that came at her and Gavin. “Where are we gonna hide?” Gavin quickly asked.

“My house!” she exclaimed as she ran out the door. One of the intruders looked as though they were reporting what they heard from Lindsay, but neither Lindsay nor Gavin noticed. Once they got to her car, she threw Gavin in. “I feel like Michael might be coming home for lunch today, and I forgot I need to make it. Crap. Well I hope you’ll actually get to meet him,” she said as she started the car so she could drive Gavin back to her house.


	2. Operation 2- HOMEBASE COMPROMISED

Lindsay and Gavin were both in the car driving. They were heading back to Lindsay’s house just like she had said before. Both of them were silent for the most part. They were still slightly shaken from the break in at the office.

“So…” Gavin started in an attempt to break the silence. “I guess I finally get to see what you’re like outside of work.”

“And I know you haven’t met Michael yet. He said he was gonna be home for lunch. I really hope he’s not too mad I don’t have it made yet for him. So you’ll meet him too,” Lindsay replied.

“Just trying to keep some form of positivity after all the crud we just went through right?”

“Yeah basically. After all that shit we need something to smile about,” she said with a shrug as she continued to drive towards her house.

They drove further down the road and continued to try having pleasant conversation to lighten the mood. Gavin told Lindsay he was still worried about Geoff after they had seen him get taken away. Lindsay tried to assure him that he and the other founders knew how to handle dangerous situations like this, and that they would make sure this would all turn out ok in the end.

The two of them weren’t prepared to see a strange van parked in Lindsay’s driveway when they finally got there.

“Fuck,” Lindsay said with a sigh.

“Do you think its Funhaus?” Gavin asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprise if it was. I think I yelled that we were gonna hide you here anyway.”

“Do you think they’re hurting your husband?”

“Michael is a cop, so I know he’d at least put up a fight. Or hide away and try and plan something else. There has got to be a key to all this in his brain.”

“So are you gonna go save your husband?”

“Yes. But first I’m gonna ask you to do something that you’re not gonna like.”

“And that is?”

Lindsay opened the trunk of her car. “I have a lid so in the back seat so you can still get air in the trunk.”

“So you’re asking me if I’ll hide in the trunk.”

“If you’re not with me when I confront them and help Michael, they’ll be confused. Plus, it’s its own little way of keeping you safe.”

“I don’t like it but I get that it’s for my own safety. So do as you must,” Gavin sighed. Lindsay drove her car to the side of the road and park. She opened the trunk then she and Gavin got out. Gavin sighed as he hopped in the trunk.

“I’ll be back for you as soon as it’s safe. I promise,” she said as she closed the trunk. She grabbed her gun and walk stealthily back into her house.

She overheard the two people who were there already.

“I can’t seem to find Free yet,” the man of the pair said.

“Well, Omar, maybe Jones hid him in a secret place. She is a spy after all,” the woman said.

“At least we won’t worry about the husband anymore, Elyse. He’s too busy being a pussy in the closet.”

“I don’t even know how she could love someone as wimpy as him.”

“He’s not a wimp. He’s still probably just trying to figure out how to deal with this best,” Lindsay whispered to herself. Then she sneaked closer to the pair.

“I guess this just means we have to keep searching,” Omar said.

And before the pair could walk off to continue searching, Lindsay snuck up and shot the man in the back. The man yelped as he fell to the ground. The woman tried to pull out her gun as well but Lindsay shot her in the leg before she could. The woman grabbed at her leg as Lindsay pulled her up and quickly tied her to the kitchen chair before she could move or call for help.

Then Lindsay grabbed the woman’s face. “Da fuck are you doing here now?” she asked the woman she had captured.

“I heard you say you were taking Free to your house. Then we did research and figured out where you live. We got here and all we saw was your pussy of a husband. We shot the phone out of his hand before had could call the police-“ Elyse said before she was cut off.

“He is the police,” Lindsay interrupted.

“And a shitty one at that. Now where the fuck are you hiding Free?”

“Who’s to say I didn’t get fed up with him, change my mind and drop him somewhere else?”

Before Elyse could answer, Michael ran out of his hiding spot with his own gun and out to the two of them. “STOP HURTING MY-“ he paused when he saw that Lindsay had captured the people who had broken in to their house. “Wife… What the fuck?” he asked.

“Aw cute. Your boy doesn’t even know what you really are. And we knew from the fact that you and he were talking to Ramsey together that you two are friends. So don’t play that game with me,” Elyse finally finished.

“I don’t need to be playing any games with you,” Lindsay said before finally knocking Elyse out.

“What the fuck is going on. How the hell were you able to take care of that shit?” Michael asked in shock.

“Sorry about not having lunch ready for you when you got home,” Lindsay replied sadly.

“Do you really think that’s my problem here? And you never answered my fucking question,” he said with a huff.

Lindsay sighed. “Not everything is ever as it’s seems. I’ll explain more soon, but first we need to get Gavin out of the trunk of my car,” she said as she began to walk off. “You coming?” she asked as she continued to walk to her car.

Michael followed her out. He asked her a lot of questions as they went.

“SO you’re telling me, you’re a spy who works for C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. national security. And you’ve been this for years?” he asked.

“I was even before we met,” she answered.

“And why did you never tell me any of this?”

“Spies aren’t supposed to reveal themselves. Then they’d be shitty ass spies,” she replied as she opened up her trunk.

Gavin gagged as he finally saw light. “God. I forgot how much I hate cramped spaces. This is why I do data entry and not spy work,” he said. The he saw Michael. “Hello Mr. Jones. It’s nice to finally meet you. Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances,” he said sadly.  
“Why are you in the back of my wife’s trunk?’ Michael asked.

“For my safety,” Gavin answered.

“Look we can have more of a Q and A in the car. I remember Geoff said we need to go to L.A. to fix everything that was destroyed by those Funhaus,” Lindsay said.

“Are we gonna fly to L.A. now? Do you know how to fly too?” Michael asked.

“No I don’t. We’re gonna have to drive there. It will be a long trip. Gavin, you’re gonna have to sit in the back.”

“At least it’s better than the trunk,” Gavin said with a sigh.

“Come on. Get in we’re going.” And Gavin got in the car.

“And you sure as hell better not think you two are going by yourselves. After the shit that happened today, I’m not leaving you alone. No matter how well you can protect yourself, Lindsay,” Michael groaned as he waited and expected to get in the front seat of the car.

Gavin saw that Michael waited on him so he quickly got out and moved to the back seat. Lindsay signed and got in the driver’s seat and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and see if I can write more chapter this Thursday and next Monday. But after that, it's RTX and hopefully everything goes well with that this time. Fingers crossed.


	3. Operation 3- MISSION DEBRIEFING

Lindsay, Michael, and Gavin continued to drive away from the Jones’s house. Lindsay was still determined to do what she had to do. Gavin sat in the back. He was expecting more questions from Michael in the front but he was silent. Michael was still trying to comprehend what had happened in his house. So Lindsay had been hiding a lot from him and he needed time to grasp that.

“I got so excited to finally meet you that I never properly introduced myself. I don’t know why it took me a while to remember that. I’m Gavin Free by the way,” Gavin said in an attempt to make conversation and break the silence. “So L.A. is exciting. Right?” he continued to try.

“L.A. Right. I’m still trying to understand what I roped myself into,” Michael sighed, still with worry.

“I said I’d answer your questions but you seem to be in too much shock right now,” Lindsay said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“I need something. Like a drink or something to ease my mind,” Michael admitted.

“It’s a little early for a bear, dear,” she replied as she continued to drive.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere” Gavin joked.

“Not helping Gav. We can go to a coffee shop if that would help.”

“I guess that will do.” Michael sighed again.

Lindsay nodded and drove the car to the Achievement Coffee house.

“Wow. The sign for this place even says ‘ Must Have Coffee’. Jesus how obvious did they want to be?” Gavin said in awe.

“Well we do need caffeine for what we’re doing. I mean night driving and shit,” Lindsay shrugged. Then she motioned for the other two men to enter the coffee shop.

They all went up to the counter and ordered. Michael was just a plain hot coffee, but Gavin and Lindsay decided to order a little more fancy than that. Gavin had a really complicated order with soymilk and no whip cream and whatnot. Lindsay just went with a straight up mocha.

Then they all sat down at a table. “You normally don’t order something that complicated,” Michael said in shock.

“Mochas are complicated,” Lindsay said as she rolled her eyes. “Plus the more complicated the drink, the more time you have to consider what questions you’re going to ask here,” she finished.

“What the hell was all that? Like what even is your C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. organization anyway?” Michael finally asked.

“I think the acronym starts like central offensive combative. I can’t seem to remember the rest. God if they had actually given me that promotion it probably would have been idiotic,” Lindsay tried to explain. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question really.”

“It’s a spy agency,” Gavin swooped in to answer. Lindsay looked over to Gavin, but then remembered that he would be better at explaining the agency than she would. “It was a private spy organization started fairly recently. Like 2003,” he finished.

“And I joined back on 2011,” Lindsay added.

“Ok so that’s what your spy thing is. But I still don’t know what this whole conflict thing is,” Michael continued to insist on knowing.

“In 2014 I think, this one guy tried to join the agency. We put him through all the test you need to complete to be a spy here, and he could not pass them. After that, he gather a bunch a mercenaries to be on his side and they became a merc group called Funhaus. That one guy that C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. rejected still wanted revenge on us for rejecting him in the first place,” Lindsay finally explained.

“But that doesn’t explain why they were in our house in the first place.”

“They want Gavin because he has a code for bringing the whole C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. system back online.”

“I still don’t know anything about this code to be honest. I really don’t know what Geoff was talking about,” Gavin admitted. 

“Knowing us, we’ll figure it out,” Lindsay answered.

“So what does-” Michael started but was cut off.

“I have a hot coffee, medium mocha, and a large soy latte, no whip, under the name Lindsay,” the cafe barista said as she delivered the drinks to the group’s table.

“I still don’t like that you wouldn’t let me pay,” Michael murmured.

“You just found out that your wife isn’t a house wife and you still are trying to understand it all. You need a bit of a breather cause you sure as hell aren’t gonna get one for a while since you decided to join us in fixing everything,” Lindsay growled out.

“Ok. I have no idea what I just walked in on. I just came over to bring you your coffee and I walked in on drama,” the barista sighed.

Lindsay turned to the barista. “I’m sorry you walked up to that. You work hard and deserve better. Thank you. I hope the rest of your day is easier than this,” Lindsay apologized for the group.

“It’s ok, I’ve dealt with worse. But for your sake I hope whatever haunts y’all gets resolved,” the barista finished as she walked away.

“Ok, now besides that. I was still wondering what L.A. has to do with all this,” Michael finally finished.

Lindsay took a sip of her mocha and sighed. “Well before he was captured-“ she started.

“The he that she’s talking about is Geoff Ramsey. One of the founders of C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E and the person who raised me after my parents didn’t make it back after a British spy mission they went on with him years ago,” Gavin interrupted. 

“Thank you for adding your back story to my explanation. Where would we be without it. Anyway, Geoff Ramsey said that there was a way to turn the whole system back on in L.A., so we need to go there to save the system. Also so we can rescue the founders of the agency, cause that’s also a part we need to do.”

“So what you’re saying is that we need to go to L.A. to save the agency that you’ve been a spy for,” Michael said hesitantly.

“Yes. That’s a brief summary of what I’ve been trying to answer for you the whole time. Go on you for starting to get it,” Lindsay smiled and nodded.

“And do you know how to get to L.A. by heart or something?”

“Shit. Guess we need more planning for this mission,” Lindsay said in realization of the simple things making things more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm going to be on a short hiatus until after RTX. So yeah.


	4. Operation 4: RESCUE START

Lindsay, Gavin, and Michael continued to drink their drinks. Michael had to work out in his head everything that he had just gotten himself involved with. Gavin still wanted to figure out whatever the code thing to bring the system back was, and how he could have the code without knowing. Lindsay’s issue was simpler at this point. She just needed to come up with a plan to get the group to L.A. It was simpler at the time being. It would get more complicated as they got closer to saving C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E., but she would work that out as time went on.

Lindsay sat down her drink. “Ok. So now that we talked about this more we need to work out more of a game plan,” she said to get Michael and Gavin focused

“I thought it was simple so we just need to go to L.A. and stuff, right?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, but knowing us, things will eventually get more complicated.”

“It can’t be that much more complicated.”

“I hope the rest of Funhaus just went back to L.A. cause that would make things easier. But nothing is easy.”

“So L.A. is happening right?” Michael asked.

“We just went over that dear,” Lindsay replied.

“No matter how many times I ask questions; this is still a lot to take in.”

“I completely get that.”

“What if I come up with more questions as time goes on?”

“I promise I’ll answer them the best I can.”

“I still know I’m going with you.”

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with that. I don’t know why I didn’t question that earlier. There will be a lot of danger and conflict of a caliber that you haven’t dealt with before,” she warned him.

“I’m an officer. My job is to protect people from those who cause conflict for others. It’s absolutely not the same as being a spy, but I still want to help you. Also are you going to wipe my memory of all this when you’re done?”

“Honestly, I have no idea what the protocol would be in this situation. Once we get the higher ups back, I’ll ask them. Hopefully it won’t resort to that if they know you helped save them and save the agency.”

“Ooh this is exciting! A road trip when I can actually get to know you Michael. I’ve heard so many great stories about you and you sound like such an amazing person. Like I just said now I get to know you for you. It’s amazing! But I should also formally introduce myself, just to be proper. I’m Gavin Free, I do data entry for C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. I’m also the adopted son of Geoff Ramsey, one of the founders. But I already told you that,” Gavin rambled on in excitement as he held out his hand to offer a handshake.

“Sorry, Gavin get really talkative when he’s excited about things,” Lindsay giggled out.

Michael reached out to return Gavin’s handshake. “And I’m Michael Jones, Lindsay’s husband, and a cop,” he said with a smile.

“You are so nice; no wonder Lindsay chose you. I can’t wait to talk to you more,” Gavin smiled

“I wish I could have learned about you sooner boi. But I kinda get it with the whole spy thing.”

“You can be my boi too,” Gavin said with glee

“I see that you’re finally starting to calm down,” Lindsay said with a smile.

“You would think caffeine would hype you up, but really it chilled me out. Plus, I had a thought that if I really loved you, I’d be there for you and get my head out of my ass. You may be a spy but you’re still the same Lindsay I married. Unless that was a weird spy versus real life persona thing,” Michael finished nervously.

“I was keeping my spy life separate from my at home life for at home for a while. Whether I was a spy or a housewife, I still loved you,” she said sweetly.

“Well this is getting really romantic. A bit too romantic for my taste, but what can you expect from a happily married couple,” Gavin said as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

“What about you? A girl’s bound to like you,” Michael assumed

“I haven’t found a good one yet,” Gavin admitted.

“You’ll find the right girl eventually,” Lindsay encouraged. Then she looked at her watch. “We’ve been here for a little over an hour and we need to at least start this journey soon,” she said as she spoke to Gavin and Michael.

“Why are we is such a hurry again?” Michael asked.

“Because boi, we need to save my dad. And the rest of the founders. And the agency. Plus, we don’t want everyone to get hurt. Or hurt any more than they already have,” Gavin announced.

“Right. Sorry, the whole me dislodging my head thing made me forget,” Michael shrugged.

Lindsay got up. “Alright you two, we really should get going then.” And she went to throw the trash away and walked out of the café.

Gavin and Michael nodded and did the same as they followed him out to the car.

“I’ll sit in the back seat,” Michael offered.

“No, no boi. You should still sit next to your wife. You learned a lot and need to be with her,” Gavin brushed him off.

“God you two are already becoming best friends. It’s really cute. But besides that we need to go to a travel center so we can get a good map for our rip into L.A.,” Lindsay informed them.

“Maps will be good for showing us where things are in relation to other things we need. We can also use the GPS on my phone to help more,” Michael said.

“I’d help with my phone GPS, but I don’t know if Funhaus did something while in the system where they can track my phone,” Gavin shrugged.

“That’s a good point and mine should be powered down too,” Lindsay agreed. Then all three of them got in the car.

“Shit,” Michael said all of a sudden in realization.

“What?” Lindsay asked

“We forgot our cat, Lector. And I need to call work and tell them I’ve going to be out for a few weeks.”

“Thanks for reminding me. First we’ll go home and pick up Lector. Then we’ll go get our map so this journey can really begin.”

“Ooh! You guys have a cat?! I love kitties!” Gavin exclaimed

“Well that answers that question. Hope you enjoy Lector with you in the back. He’s really friendly,” Lindsay finished.

“Awesome!”

And they drove away, back towards the Jones’s house. Gavin was excited about meeting the cat, Michael was calling work, and Lindsay was hoping that is could all go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back me. I'm happy I finally got back into this. [Also watch the RTX podcast to hear my thank you the the Rooster Teeth community/family](http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-2016-383) I'm the last 3 minutes


	5. Operation 5- MISSION PAUSE

Lindsay, Gavin and Michael finally started their journey. Well, first they stopped back at their house to collect Lector, but then they were actually able to start. They started driving towards Dallas because they thought that would be far enough away from Austin, plus that thought it would be a good place to actually pick up a map so they could go from Dallas to L.A.

They didn’t have that much to do in the car. Michael finally got around to calling his office to let them know that her would be gone for about a month. Hopefully less. Gavin gleefully sat in the back playing with Lector. Lector was a friendly cat and Gavin loved cats so they immediately got along well. Lindsay on the other hand still needed to figure out exactly what their game plan would be for the course of this trip.  
In the evening, they had made it to Dallas. They stopped in a road stop so they could pick up the map finally. Gavin and Lindsay went into the road stop while they left Michael in the car to watch the cat.

“Ok, so I think this highway will be best, it looks like it leads the longest and out of Texas. Then we can exit on to this one and drive into Oklahoma. We can figure out our map further tomorrow,” Lindsay said as she pointed out what they had so far to Gavin.

“I still wish you left me in the car so I could have played with the kitty more,” Gavin responded with a huff.

“I don’t want to let you out of my sight. Now let’s go back to the car and find a motel for the night,” Lindsay said as dragged Gavin back to the car.

“If you keep doing this Michael’s gonna get jealous,” Gavin joked.

“Jealous of what?” Michael asked. Gavin hadn’t even noticed that Lindsay had gotten him back to the car. “Also, Lector missed you Lindsay. He keeps meowing, asking for you”

“Meow,” Lector purred.

Lindsay opened to door to pet Lector, and he continued to purr. “I think I have an idea plan for a route to take, but first we need to find a hotel or motel that allows pet. Cause we sure as hell aren’t leaving baby out here all night,” Lindsay announced to Gavin and Michael.

“Fine by me. Gavin can have Lector back. Not that I don’t love him, but those two are a match made in heaven,” Michael said as he leapt out of the back seat to give it back to Gavin. Gavin happily took the back seat again and they drove away to find a place to stay for the night.

After a search on google and a GPS trip, they found a night hotel where they could get a suite and that would let them bring a cat inside with them. When they got to where they were going to stay, they parked the car and went inside. Lindsay had to verbally fight with Gavin over who got to hold Lector when they were carrying him in. Lector just meowed happily at all the positive attention. Michael rolled his eyes and paid for the room this time. They went upstairs up to their room. Lector leaped out of Lindsay’s arms and made the couch it’s bed.

Gavin yawned. “Well, this has been a very long day. I can barely believe any of this shite happened. Whelp. I’m going to bed. Hopefully you’ll let me at least do that, Lindsay,” Gavin yawned out.

“I think it would be ok to let you sleep. I mean we kinda need sleep to survive. Have a good night then. We’ll have more of a game plan for the rest of this trip in the morning,” Lindsay waved him off to bed as she pulled out the map.

“Good night boi. Sleep well cause god knows you need it after all this shit,” Michael also wished him goodnight.

Gavin waved as he entered the bedroom. “I guess we’ll take the pull out then,” Lindsay shrugged.

“You should probably go to bed too. You also had one hell of a day,” Michael patted Lindsay’s back.

“First a rumor of a promotion. Then an agency break in, next a home break in. Then I had to come out as a spy to you. Now the start of a road trip to save everything. There is still too much to do.”

“I’ll drive in the morning so you can sleep in the car.”

“Fair enough. Now let’s look at the map,” Lindsay says as she starts pointing out things. “So tomorrow we’ll drive into Oklahoma and stay on this highway until it ends then transfer to this one. And we keep going highway to highway as long as we can until we get to New Mexico.” Then she yawned.

“That sound like a plan. But now that we have more, I think you should really get some-“ He was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. “Da fuck was that?”

“Shit I knew I should have been watching him more closely!” she exclaimed as she ran into the bedroom. Michael grabbed at his gun in the holster and followed her in. 

They opened the door to see a woman standing over Gavin. The woman was wearing a black jumpsuit and Gavin was cowering in a ball on the bed.

“Aw. You’re cute. You’d be cuter if you weren’t so scared. It’s just death, dear,” the woman teased as she still pointed her gun at Gavin.

“Aw, shit,” Lindsay whispered.

“Is she another one of those Funhaus people you were talking about with Gavin?” Michael whispered back as he readied his gun.

“No. that’s Doll-Face. She’s a mercenary Funhaus must have hired while the rest of the members were too busy taking care of the actual founders of C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E.,” Lindsay whispered back.

Gavin looked up and noticed Michael and Lindsay were in the room and stopped cowering.

“See. You are so much cuter when you’re not scared. Death isn’t that scary anyway. It’s a shame I have to kill someone as cute as you though Mr. Free. You’ll be free of life soon,” Doll-Face continued to tease as she aimed her gun more.

Michael had had enough of watching all of this a quickly shot Doll-Face in the leg. She quickly dropped to the ground.

“Dude!” Lindsay exclaimed as she quickly ran over to wrestle the gun out of her hand.

“You shot that one Funhaus guy, so I guess it was my turn to shoot someone,” Michael responded.

“Thank god she’s still alive.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill her. Just wanted to save my boi.”

“Thank you for saving me Michael,” Gavin said happily.

“I had this coming,” Doll-Face coughed. “I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. I should have joined spy school with Ashley.”

“Well we all make tough choices,” Lindsay rolled her eyes. ”But you need a hospital or something.”

“No hospital, please. I know a guy. Someone who’s not involved with things ‘cause he doesn’t like Funhaus and didn’t want to be. I only took it cause the money.”

“Show us where to take you,” Lindsay instructed. You just wanted something to go was planned for once, but she knew it wasn’t gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Meg's here. I'm just jamming these out for now. But expect a break when I run of of A.D.D. stuff.


	6. Operation 6- NEW BASE AREA

Lindsay, Gavin, and Michael took Doll-Face to the car. Lindsay carried her. Michael was somewhat confused as to why Lindsay was acting caring to the woman who had tried to kill Gavin, but he knew there was still a protective instinct left in her. Lindsay was concerned about creating more problems and she didn’t want to cause any more trouble at the moment. Gavin kept looking at Doll-Face as she as laid next to him in the back. He had noticed how she was clearly flirting with him when she was trying to kill him; how she thought he was cute. He was starting to think she was cute too, it was harder to tell since she was bleeding on him. And Doll-Face was clearly in pain from the bullet wound in her leg. She didn’t like the fact that she was in pain, but she was still kinda glad she didn’t end up having to kill Gavin. And to finish it off, Lector was just a happy cat who had no idea who the new friend was or why she was unhappy.

Lindsay continued to drive. “So, fuck sleep am I right?” she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Nice joke but we need to focus on helping me so there’ll be less blood in your car. We need to get off on the exit. I tell you where to turn after that,” Doll-Face groaned out.

“We’re letting you live, so at least be thankful for that, ok,” Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

“So, like, can I…like at least learn your real name?” Gavin asked Doll-Face.

“Do you really think that’s a smart idea?” Lindsay asked.

“You take a left up here, then go right three streets down,” Doll-Face said to the car. Then she struggled to sit up more. “Ow,” she groaned. Finally, she reached Gavin’s ear. “And I’m Meg,” she whispered to Gavin.

“It’s nice to meet you Meg. And I mean the you, you. And not the merc you. It’s a pretty name… to match a pretty face,” Gavin blushed as he said awkwardly. Lector meowed in what seemed to be agreement.

“Oh, God, are you two awkwardly flirting back there?” Lindsay asked as she continued to follow Meg’s directions.

“Once you make that right the stop on five houses down,” Meg finished.

“I don’t even know why you two are flirting! That bitch tried to kill you Gavin!” Michael exclaimed. Gavin just got redder.

Lindsay finally pulled the car up to the house. “Ok, so we need to help Meg out of the car so she can get to her house,” she said as she parked the car.

Meg sighed. “It’s actually not my house. It’s someone who can help out though. And he can provide us a non-bloody place for us to stay for the night,” she said.

Lindsay nodded as she pulled Meg out of the car. Gavin and Michael followed behind them. Then they made it up to the door. “Ok,” Meg coughed. “I think it would be safer if you let me push the doorbell button. Just to be safe,” she finished.

“Would it really make a difference?” Lindsay asked.

“It’s just to be safe,” Meg finished. Then she swung her arm to ring the doorbell.

The group waited in awkward silence for a few moments then they noticed the lights turn on more and the front door opened. “Jesus. Who the hell needs to be out right now? What do you-“ the man paused when he noticed the group standing on his porch. “Jesus Meg! I would ask what the fuck happened to you but I guess it turns out these guys could defend their kid,” he finished

“Nice to see you too, Ryan,” Meg sighed.

“And now they know my name,” Ryan said as he rolled his eyes. “Come on and get inside so I can at least patch you up,” he said as he motioned for the group to come inside the house.

Everyone stared in awe of how normal the place was as they walked in. “I’m surprised you have a normal friend, Meg,” Michael said.

“Who ever said I was normal?” Ryan smirked.

“Way to play it off, Rye,” Meg joked.

“Now come on dear, let’s set you on the couch so we can clean you up,” they brought Meg into the living room and laid her on the couch. Ryan went up to her leg and unwrapped the bandages. “Ok, well this looks like it need stitches. I’m going to go grab my first aid kit. I’ll be right back,” Ryan said as he left.

“He seems normal, but there is something funny about him,” Gavin sighed.

“Is that jealousy, hun? No need to be jealous, he’s just a platonic companion. But trust me, he’s not normal, he just is tired right now,” Meg responded.

Ryan came back in the room carrying the first aid kit. He took gauze and stitch needle and thread out of the kit. He threaded the needle and sighed. “I’m sorry Meg but this is gonna hurt.” Then he began to stitch her wound up.

“Ow! Fuck Rye,” she whined.

Ryan just continued to stitch until the wound was closed. “I’m finished up. I would give you booze or something, but you know I don’t keep that shit around,” he sighed.

“It’s ok, dear, but could you help me get to a bed?”

“And I’ll help,” Gavin said quickly as he got up to help Ryan carry her to bed.

Ryan looked him up and down then rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I’ll make sure no funny business can happen if minds are changed.” Then he and Gavin carried Meg away.

“What the fuck was that about?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know but I saw the signs. I don’t get what the fuck is up with Gavin or his choice in women, but whatever. Either way I’m gonna go do some investigating. If he comes back and asks where I went, tell him I’m in the bathroom,” Lindsay said as she walked away. Michael nodded and sat by himself on the couch for a minute or two before Ryan came back holding some possibly hazardous items.

“Where’s Gavin?” Michael asked

“He decided that he and Meg were gonna have a ‘talk’,” he put up air quotes when he said talk. “So I took out the items in the guest room that could be used as weapons to make sure it would be harder for things to go violent, even though I doubt they will. Now I could be asking you where the spy went,” Ryan finished

“Bathroom,” he answered quickly.

“Huh…” Ryan responded suspiciously

“So what exactly do you do?”

“I work in IT as my day job.”

“And how exactly do you know Meg? She said you’re just friends, so I don’t’ even know how this works.”

“We were neighbors and friends before got into this side of the business. Besides, I have a partner already. He travels a lot for his job and I’m not sure where his current assignment took him.”

“I see.” Then Lindsay walked back into the room holding something behind her back and pointed a gun at Ryan. “Woah Lindsay! What the fuck?!”

“Why am I not surprised that Meg led us right to where the Vagabond resides,” she said as she dropped a blackened skull mask on the coffee table.

“Da fuck is that?” Michael said as he stared at the mask.

“Well this is going to get awkward,” Ryan said as he stood up. He emptied his pocket, revealing nothing but lint and dust. Then he removed his belt revealing nothing hidden. “You could do a pat down Jones, but that might be uncomfortable for your husband to watch.”

“I am confused as to what is going on. Are you a mercenary too, Ryan?”

“I said IT was my day job. Didn’t say it was my night one.”

“Were you gonna try to kill Michael with all those, Vagabond?” Lindsay asked, angrily.

“I was merely making it harder for Meg to harm Gavin is she changed his mind. I don’t think she will considering the way she was looking at him and the way he was looking at her.”

“So what? You’re just gonna try and let Gavin live then?”

“The reason this is even happening is because Kovic didn’t get his way, now everyone has to pay. I told Meg it would be bad to get involved. I like the fight back when one of you tries to stop one of us rogue mercs. This fight doesn’t need to end. Despite the fact that I go against it, I still like the fact that justice is a thing.”

“So you’re evil with a heart of gold?”

“I wouldn’t call it gold. You protect the ones who deserve it. I kill the ones that are the reason justice is needed. I make the world better in a fucked up way.”

“So you keep me employed,” Michael stated.

“Never thought of it that way. But I guess. Anyway, I’m going back to bed and I suggest you do the same,” Ryan said as he got up, yawned, and went back to his room.

Lindsay needed to get some rest herself. If she wanted to combat anything else that stepped in the way of her mission, she needed to be able to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna keep introducing new people for a bit I guess.


	7. Operation 7- MISSION PAUSE AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the best version of implied NSFW you'll get out of me.

Lindsay had decided to listen to Michael and try to go to bed. It was a struggle for her to be able to actually steep because her mind was still racing. She still had to keep Gavin safe and now she had to deal with him having a new love interest to deal with. Michael was able to take care of himself for the most part, though the friendship he was forging for the Vagabond was worrying to her. The Vagabond, or Ryan as he preferred to be called, didn’t like Funhaus and didn’t like that Meg had taken that mission with them. But no matter what, she just needed to sleep.

Michael had decided to stay out of there room for a little while longer, so she was in there by herself. Lector, who Ryan was happy to let inside the house, was staying out on the couch. She just needed to close her eyes.

Lindsay was able to nod off for a little while but was immediately reawaken by the sound of the window in her room being smashed open. She quickly sat up and grabbed her gun. An arm reached in an opened the window. A smaller man climbed in.

“Dammit! I thought you’d be asleep.” The man said as he walked over to Lindsay.

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you broke the fucking window!” she quietly exclaimed.

“I thought it would be better for you to die in your sleep. Oh well.” He said as he pulled out a gun and attempted to shove Lindsay back down. Lindsay quickly pushed back and rolled her way out of the bed so she could fight back. “Why aren’t you just gonna be nice and try make this easy for me, Jones?”

Lindsay hopped up from the ground and ran over to the man. “You’re out of your element Brownman, normally you stick to snipers.” To taunted as she punched him.

“I wanted to see the face of the bitch that killed Doll-Face. You deserve to die more than she did. Then I’ll finish the job she had. And I’ll do it in her honor.” Brownman exclaimed back as he defended himself from her hits.

The two of them got into a huge fight. Brownman slammed Lindsay’s head into a wall. In response, Lindsay kicked back she he would pause and she was able to knock him onto the ground even though he was sticking her to the wall. The fight was turning out to be more of a physical one, seeing as the two of them were too busy throwing punches to mind their guns. The just kept fighting.

“Why won’t you just die already!” Brownman shouted.

“YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT’S REALLY GOING ON!” Lindsay shouted back. And they continued to wrestle each other. 

Suddenly, the door was slammed open. “Jesus! How many fucking times am I gonna be woken up when I’m trying to sleep tonight?!” Ryan exclaimed as he ran in the room.

“Ry-Vagabond?! You gonna help me take care of this bitch so we can avenge M- I mean Doll-Face?” Brownman asked. 

Then Ryan grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. “I’m already more involved in this Funhaus mess than I wanted to be, Ray. We’re not going to do anything to them.” Ryan told Brownman as he continued to hold him.

“Da Fuck, Vagabond?! Now she knows my first name!” Ray yelled.

“She knows mine too, so just call me Ryan, like you normally would, babe. This is no longer a business venture.”

“What are you even doing here then, hun?”

“You broke into our own house.” Ryan said with a sigh.

“Shit! I didn’t even realize”

“Of course you didn’t”

“Thank you. This fight was getting exhausting.” Then she turned and looks at the clock on her nightstand.” Makes sense cause it’s 3am.”

“Both of you, come on to the kitchen. We can get some warm walk then go back to bed.” Ryan said as he led everyone out of the bedroom.

Finally, they got to the kitchen overlooking the living room. They saw Michael starting to sit up on the couch. “What was all that?” he asked as he was waking up.

“A hot mess.” Ray answered.

“And who are you? Did you come in while I was sleeping? By the way, I’m sorry I fell asleep on the couch Lindsay. I seriously meant to come to bed with you, it was just that kind of day.”

“To be honest, it was probably better that you didn’t.” Lindsay shrugged.

“And I’m Brown-“Ray stopped as soon as he as Ryan giving him a death glare. “I mean Ray.” He said awkwardly.

“Were you gonna say brown, cause you’re not wearing brown and you look more Caucasian to me.” Michael said confused 

Then Ray burst out laughing. “next, someone’s gonna say I’m pretty fly for a white guy.” He joked.

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know why I keep you around sometimes” he murmured to himself. “And no one’s going to say that, dear.” He finished as he opened the fridge and pulled the milk out.

“You think I’m pretty fly when I’m flying around on your cock.” Ray said with a smirk.

“Why?!” Ryan exclaimed as he pulled the glasses out.

“Well this got pretty NSFW” Lindsay said sheepishly.

“I know right. I did not need that shit. Like at all.” Michael agreed

“Why? Your bitch not taking care of your?” Ray asked.

“Our sex life is none of your business, dude. Besides, you might be jealous of the-” Michael was cut off by Lindsay putting her finger up to his lips.

“You just said that our NSFW was none of his business. Beside we’re not playing whose sex life is better with these guys. I used to fight these guys. I literally was fighting Ray right there until the fight was broken. I don’t want to know about theirs and they don’t need to know about ours.” Lindsay went.

“Sorry about that, Linds” Michael apologized.

“I was surprised all the NSFW was bothering you considering where you were sleeping like 10 minutes ago.” Ryan said as he brought over the warm milk glasses for everyone to drink.

“I don’t see how your couch is NSFW or inappropriate in any way, shape, or form.”

“No but you were out in the open, so I figured you could hear them if they were being loud and whatnot”

“I fell asleep with the T.V. on. Lindsay has to shake me awake or put my alarm right next to my ear if I need to wake up most days. You guy’s banging and yelling were the only noses that were waking me up this time. I didn’t hear any of whatever the fuck Gavin and Meg are doing. Thank god.” Michael said as he took a sip of his milk.

“Shit! Meg’s still alive? And they’re fighting now? Like is Meg trying to kill him now that you guys aren’t right there to defend him?” Ray asked as he quickly stood up.

“That wasn’t what-”

“I gotta help her take care of business!” Ray yelled as he got up and ran towards Meg and Gavin’s room

“Aw Shit!” Lindsay exclaimed as she ran to follow hm.

Ryan sighed. “He’s gonna regret this. You coming Michael?”

“I don’t want to know or hear Gavin’s sex life so you guys take care of it.” Michael sighed out. Ryan nodded and followed the other two out to the other guest room

Lindsay and Ray were fighting again. When Ryan got to them he rolled his eyes and grabbed the doorknob from the outside preventing anyone from opening the door. 

When Lindsay saw the Ryan was guarding the door, she rolled off the floor and stood up.

“Thanks for guarding the door.” Lindsay said in relief.

“This never ending day doesn’t need anything else.” Ryan nodded.

“What the fuck Rye?!” Ray exclaimed

“I said we’re not going to do anything else with this right now. You won’t want to go in there anyway.”

“Oh yeah?!” then Ray placed his ear against the door so he could at least hear what was going on in there

_“OH YEAH GAVIN! This is great!”_ Ray heard Meg yell through the door.

_“HMMMMM I’m surprised you’re as good as you are in your condition”_ Ray heard Gavin grunt through the door next.

_“My mission was to kill you but I like that I ended up banging you instead”_ And as soon as he heard Meg say that he pulled his head away from the door.

“This night has not gone the way I expected” Ray said as he sweat.

“Same.” Lindsay agreed.

“Welp. I quit. I’m finishing my milk and going to bed. I’m done” then Ray got up and headed back so he could finish his milk and sleep.

“I think we all need to sleep.” Ryan finished as he walked away.

Lindsay sighed as well. She was too tired to care about anything else at this moment other than the fact that she could finally sleep for the night.


	8. Operation 8- NEW ALLIES GAINED

It had taken long enough, but Lindsay had finally gotten to get some sleep after that never ending day. The day had started off with her thinking about the promotion rumor that she had heard. Then it went to C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E. being compromised. After that her husband found out the truth about her being a spy. Then they had to run away to save the agency. Funhaus then sent out a merc to try and kill Gavin to prevent them from saving the agency. The group she was with was able to take down the merc in a way. Then they had to deal with another. In the end it was just time for her to sleep.

The sun rose and the light from it shined in on her and woke her up. She got up and rubbed her eyes. Michael was lying down next to her. She shook him to wake him up.

“Michael, it’s morning,” she calmly said as Michael started waking up.

He sat up and yawned. “Morning, babe. Shit, what time is it? Do I need to go into work?” he asked groggily.

“We’re not even home,” she replied as she rubbed her eyes.

“Where the fuck are we?”

“A place I never thought I’d be. Now come on. Let’s see if we can get breakfast,” she said as she pulled herself out of the bed. Michael rolled out of the bed to follow her. The made it to the kitchen to see Ryan making pancakes. Gavin and Meg were sitting at the kitchen table holding hands. “Ok, so now we have to come up with more of a plan to try and get the agency back,” Lindsay said as she sat down.

“Crap. I forgot this whole spy thing for a sec,” Michael groaned as he sat down next to Lindsay.

“God. When are you not working, Linds?” Gavin joked as he rolled his eyes. 

Meg kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t blame her for doing her job. It was her job to keep you safe from me. Even though it was Michael over there who also kept you safe,” she said.

“I want to protect my boi. I still don’t get how you two became a thing but here you are,” Michael added.

“I’m not sorry for working. I feel like we could have been further if we didn’t need sleep to survive,” Lindsay commented.

“Real life can’t be like that ‘Day 5’ show we watched.”

“But that was also the sleep apocalypse where sleep killed so you stayed awake to survive and shit.”

“Don’t spoil what’s going on in that show,” Ryan called out from the kitchen. “Also who wants chocolate chips in their pancakes? Cause god knows after all this shit we need it.”

“That does sound good. Chocolate chip pancakes, then road mapping.”

“There’s also something I’d like to talk to you about at breakfast,” Ryan said as he flipped another pancake.

Then Ray walked into the kitchen and over to Ryan. “Morning babe,” he said as he kissed Ryan. “So are we gonna talk about that plan thing when we’re eating and shit?” he asked.

“That was the plan.”

“I’m glad you’re being peaceful, Ray,” Lindsay smiled.

“Well, now that I learned that you didn’t actually kill Meg, and that instead of being Meg’s kill, Gavin gonna be her fuck buddy, I don’t have much of a reason to be as full of salt. Plus, If I’m a salty bastard, I won’t be getting laid,” Ray shrugged as he too sat down at the table.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he brought the pancakes over to the table. “Dammit Ray. I thought we were done with the sex talk after last night.”

“What can I say? I’ve been gone for a while and I’m a horny guy.”

Ryan groaned as he placed the pancakes down and sat down. “Besides all that there is something I wanted to discuss with you, Lindsay. After all that has hap-” he was cut off by the sound of Lindsay’s cell phone ringing. 

“Shit. I didn’t expect anyone to be calling me after the shit show that was yesterday. I’ll be right back,” she said as she got up to go grab her phone. She ran to her room and grabbed her phone and answered it.

“Hello? I sure as shit hope Funhaus didn’t get my damn number,” she said into the phone.

“Lindsay?” the voice on the phone replied.

“Ashley?!” Lindsay exclaimed.

“It’s good to hear from you. I’m so glad I called. Maybe you could explain what the hell happened and what’s going on here to me.”

Lindsay groaned. “So you don’t know yet?” she asked as she started walking back toward the kitchen.

“I have no fucking idea. I had just gotten back from my away mission in Australia yesterday evening and Burnie wasn’t at home. I just figured he was still at the office. So I drove to the office to find it in ruins. And I’m not talking about party hard ruins. So I just want to know what the fuck happened and how should we fix it.”

Lindsay sat back down at the table. “It’s a long story, Ashley.”

“ASHLEY?!” both Gavin and Meg exclaimed.

“Wait, how do you know her?” Gavin asked.

“If this is Ashley Jenkins, then we’re old friends,” Meg answered

Lindsay took the phone away from her mouth. “Rye, I’m gonna put this on speaker.” Then she put the phone down and turned speaker on. “The Merc organization Funhaus attacked C.O.C.K.B.Y.T.E., brought the system down and kidnapped all the founders. Geoff said Gavin has the key to bring the system back up so Funhaus has been hiring rogue mercs to kill him. First Doll-Face tried to get him but my husband, who now knows everything, was able to take care of her.”

“Wait, Doll-Face? Meg?” Ashley asked

“Ashley!” Meg cheered.

“It’s good to hear from you again. Still doing merc work I see.”

“I’m no quitter!”

“Then Meg took us to an off duty Vagabond for her first-aid. Turns out he never liked Funhaus. Then Brownman came to take care of me, but Vagabond helped show him that none of it was worth it,” Lindsay finished.

“Wow,” Ashley said in awe.

“I thought we’d all be on first name bases,” Ray groaned.

“I’m Burnie Burn’s girlfriend. It wouldn’t be best for you to trust the romantic partner with that information so Lindsay’s doing you guys a favor,” Ray rolled his eyes and groaned

“Anyway, if I may, Jenkins,” Ryan started. “I didn’t want to be dragged into this but I already am now. I think Meg, Brownman, and I would like to assist you in all of this.”

“What’s in it for saving the agency.” 

“I enjoy the conflict against you. Not bringing you down permanently.”

“I still want my money even though I didn’t and won’t do the mission they hired me for,” Ray said.

“And after all this, I’m not sure how much longer I want to be on the side I started on. I’d rather permanently be on your side,” Meg admitted

“Wow! You guys want to help!?” Lindsay said excitedly.

“I don’t think that this as much of a two-man job. There will probably be more conflict and I’m not sure how much you and Michael could handle on your own,” Ryan said.

“Way to have faith in us,” Michael joked.

“So you ended up recruiting rogue mercs to be on your side. I’m impressed, Lindsay,” Ashley said.

“I will gladly accept the help that you guys are offering. But we need to get to L.A. so we can save everything,” Lindsay said gratefully.

“And I’ll meet you all in L.A.”

“Great! Now it’s back to planning our next moves.” And the group finally got along with planning the next steps in their L.A. trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are probably going to be on Fridays or Saturdays until the story is finished. **EDIT NOTE: I'm putting this on hiatus for little while. I'm starting school soon and I'm at writers block. I'm probably gonna start my creature fic before this comes back. Just an FYI**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back y'all. I don't think I originally knew what I was gonna do with the AU, but I do now. Also, Lindsay would be happy knowing she's the main protagonist of this AU. I like making her happy. Also that secretary was Chelsea Atkinson, she works there and was one of my tour guilds at the office when I visited last month, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind a cameo in this fic. I can tell her about that when I give her the bow I promised her at RTX.


End file.
